1. Technical Field
The invention relates to vehicle wheels of the type having an ornamental applique secured over the wheel for aesthetic purposes.
2. Related Art
It is becoming more popular to utilize ornamental wheel appliques on vehicle wheels to decorate the external surface thereof to improve the aesthetics of plain steel wheels or any other type of wheel. It is less expensive to place wheel appliques over steel wheels, as compared to the forming and finishing of aluminum alloy wheels.
One example of a wheel assembly with such an applique is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,370 issued Nov. 29, 1994 in the name of Beam, and assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. The applique follows the contour of the wheel and is adhered to the wheel face by an adhesive. The applique is locked under the rim flange of the wheel to further secure the applique to the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,566 issued Apr. 10, 1973 illustrates a wheel cover which includes lips which circumferentially extends about the entire periphery of the wheel cover end rim.
German Patent DE 28 13 412 discloses a wheel cover with the edges thereof profiled to grip into fitting grooves.
There are general requirements for any wheel assembly having a permanent ornamental surface treatment. There should be access to the lug nuts. Tire mounting/demounting machinery should be able to operate without damaging the ornamental surface treatment. The wheel assembly should be capable of receiving the standard clip-on balance weights at the rim flanges. There can be no loose components which would cause vibration and noise. The ornamental surface treatment should be secured so that it will not become accidentally disassembled or stolen. The wheel assembly should be durable so that it will not rust or corrode. And finally, the permanent ornamental surface treatment should be economical relative to other prior art surface treatments and ornamentation.